


Behind a Pillow

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - main challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur entered their flat and only managed to get his shoes off before Merlin came to greet him. He trailed a finger down Arthur's coat and pressed a light kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“I'll be waiting in the bedroom,” he said and left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind a Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of summer pornathon 2011. Edited.

Arthur entered their flat and only managed to get his shoes off before Merlin came to greet him. He trailed a finger down Arthur's coat and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“I'll be waiting in the bedroom,” he said and left.

Arthur didn't waste any more time, tossed his coat to the side, not caring where it landed, and went straight to the bedroom. He found Merlin sitting in the armchair facing the bed and set direction to join him there but Merlin stopped him with a shake of his head.

“Strip,” he commanded.

Arthur understood. Merlin wanted to play tonight. 

Jacket went first. He unbuckled his belt after and pulled it through the loops. He kicked the trousers and socks to the corner and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders. Merlin was watching him but kept sitting, motionless.

Arthur once again moved towards him but Merlin stopped him with a gesture.

“I want you naked on the bed.”

Arthur got rid of the last piece of his clothing, climbed on the bed and settled with his back to the headboard, pillow separating him from the wood.

“What now?” he asked.

Merlin watched him without a word for a while.

“Touch yourself,” Merlin said and licked his lips.

Arthur ran his hand over his abdomen, inching closer to his cock with every small circle, his other hand caressing his inner thigh. Soon, he was pumping his cock languidly.

“Reach under the pillow on your left.”

There’s a bottle of lube.

“Prepare yourself for me,” Merlin said, still calm and controlled.

Getting on his knees, he coated fingers of his right hand in lube and reached behind to circle his opening before slipping the first and then second finger in. He laid himself on his back, spread his legs wide and pushed three fingers in, stroking his cock in time with his slow fingering, letting out tiny sounds of pleasure.

“Look under the pillow on your right.”

This time, Merlin lost a bit of his cool, looking flushed, breathing quickening.

Under the pillow was a black dildo. 

“You'll fuck yourself with it, so that you'll be ready for me when I decide to fuck you.”

Arthur lubed the toy and knelt facing the headboard. He placed its head to his opening and started lowering himself on it until he was fully seated. The stretch burned a bit and he gripped the headboard with both hands, head hanging low, breathing through the sensation and willing his body to adjust.

Slightly rolling his hips, he developed a steady rocking motion, increasing the tempo as his body got used to the intrusion.

With no warning, Merlin was there, fully clothed, pressed to his back. He heard a sound of zip opening, the dildo was pulled out of him abruptly. One smooth thrust and Merlin is in, pinning Arthur to the headboard and knocking air out of his lungs. He buried his face in Arthur's neck, one of his hands tracing the line of his throat, massaging his Adam's apple. 

“You have no idea how hot you look with your fingers up your arse or with that dildo buried deep inside,” Merlin murmured into Arthur's ear. “The noises you make.”

Arthur grabbed his hand and pressed it to his stomach.

“Go harder.”

Merlin groaned and doubled his efforts, biting on Arthur's shoulder and then soothing it with his tongue.

He pulled out suddenly and flopped Arthur onto his back, hooking his leg over his shoulder and sliding back in, angling the thrusts just right. Arthur was arching off the bed with gasps of pleasure every few seconds.

“I'm close,” Merlin said and shuddered his release a few moments later.

They kissed, hot and wet, Arthur sneaking his hand toward his own hard dick, but Merlin batted it away and reached for the dildo, pressing it in. He found Arthur’s prostate on the third stroke and kept massaging it, alternating long and slow thrusts with hard and quick. He licked Arthur's shaft and then took it in his mouth swallowing around it and humming every time Arthur cried out his name. Arthur's hands were in his hair, he was pushing up into Merlin’s mouth and came with a strangled cry.

Merlin climbed up to kiss him, gentle and unhurried, and curled around him.

“I'll clean us up later. Or we might go for a round two.”

Arthur just chuckled and pressed himself closer.


End file.
